Hostage
by Miyuki Wynter
Summary: Sequel to "Magic Mirror" - Gangs are always looking for power and recognition. What better way to get it than to take down the strongest man in Ikebukuro by using his new boyfriend as a hostage? Established relationship Shizaya.
1. Chapter 1

**THIS IS A SEQUEL. IT WILL MAKE MUCH MORE SENSE IF YOU READ MY STORY "MAGIC MIRROR" FIRST. There is also another one-shot associated with this story called "Taking Control" (Which is basically just an additional epilogue which includes smut!) **

**Anyway, you really don't **_**have**_** to read "Magic Mirror" to understand this story, but… Well… It would probably make a lot more sense if you read that one first. XD I PROMISE THIS IS THE LAST THING I WILL DO THAT RELATES BACK TO "MAGIC MIRROR". I just loved writing that story so much… But I have an idea for another one-shot (that will pretty much be 99.999999% smut) that I will be working on over my winter break (Dec. 15****th****-Jan. 15****th****). So keep your eyes open for that! :D**

**This sequel was suggested by StarDream22. Thank you for the idea that helped me move past my writer's block! I really appreciate it, and I hope you like this story! (And I hope my other readers enjoy it as well!)**

**Well, here you go! The sequel to "Magic Mirror"!**

**-END MASSIVE AUTHORS NOTE-**

…**~-~…**

"I don't know Celty… I'm just worried…" The blonde in a bartender uniform sat slouched on the park bench next to the legendary Headless Rider. He listened to the water fall into the fountain behind the bench while lighting yet another cigarette in an attempt to quell his anxiety.

The dullahan placed a hand on Shizuo's shoulder in a comforting way as she showed him the message on her PDA."[It's not like this is out of the ordinary for him or anything…]" She gave his shoulder a small reassuring pat before bringing her hand back to type again. "[He does jobs like this all the time.]"

"Yeah… But I just have this bad feeling…" Shizuo sighed. "And I've learned to trust my instincts."

It had officially been three months since the relationship between Shizuo and Izaya had begun. Only two months since Izaya approved the term 'boyfriend' to refer to the relationship they had. And just one month since the two had let the news work its way into the public.

In the past three months, Shizuo had seen much of what qualified as work to the informant, and most of the time, it didn't bother him. But when Izaya mentioned what this particular job entailed… Well, Shizuo had to resist the urge to tie Izaya up and not let him leave his apartment.

Apparently, Shiki was in the process of negotiating the trade of what he referred to as 'chocolate' (which Shizuo soon realized meant 'guns') with a group based in Russia. Izaya was asked to attend a meeting between this Russian group and the Awakusu-kai to serve as a translator, and to aid in the negotiation process.

The glint in his reddish-brown eyes told the blonde that Izaya was ecstatic about this… What he called an 'opportunity' to get more involved in Awakusu-kai dealings.

"It just seems so dangerous…" Shizuo said, leaning back against the bench. "…Being around _those_ people… Even more so when guns are involved. Damn mobsters are so violent… I guess I'm just worried about Izaya's safety and all, you know?"

"[I understand, Shizuo. It's only natural for you to worry!]" At this, Shizuo nodded in agreement. "[But I'm telling you, he can handle himself. He knows how the underground works, so you're just going to have to trust him to get the job done quickly and safely.]"

"Yeah… I guess you're right…" Shizuo stood and put his cigarette out on the ground before turning to the dullahan. "Thanks, Celty."

Celty nodded her helmet, and stood up as well. "[See you later!]" She typed the message and showed it to Shizuo as she climbed on to her motorcycle.

Shizuo waved as Celty sped off on her bike and disappeared as she turned a corner. Slowly, Shizuo made his way back to his own apartment, hoping he would get a call from Izaya soon letting him know that his boyfriend was safe.

…~-~…

Behind the fountain Shizuo and Celty had been talking next to, a small group of teenagers sat listening in on the troubles of the Fortissimo of Ikebukuro. They sat in silence for a few minutes after the blonde left before one kid—the one with the largest build—addressed the small group.

"Well boys," Hitoshi began, "I think we know what we have to do."

One of the kids, about average height with dyed light brown hair and a knowledgeable look in his eyes, cleared his throat quietly before speaking. "You're not really thinking _that's_ going to work, do you?"

"What's not going to work?" Another kid interjected. "I don't get it!"

Hitoshi seemed to ignore the first comment in favor of standing up on the ledge of the fountain as if it were a podium to announce his brilliant plan.

"Heiwajima Shizuo's weakness… Is that Orihara Izaya!" The gang leader said with a wide grin. "All we have to do is kidnap him, and BAM! We've got Shizuo in the palm of our hands!"

…~-~…

The sun had just begun to set when Izaya stepped out of the Awakusu-kai base in Ikebukuro. Taking a deep breath of the city air, Izaya stepped out into the streets filled with people going to a destination unknown to the informant. Not that it bothered him to be clueless as to what each person in his vicinity was thinking or anything. Actually, it intrigued him to think about how little he knew about each individual; yet at the same time, he knew everything about all of them since they were all the same in their basic nature.

But one had always been different. His newly appointed boyfriend, Heiwajima Shizuo, had always been somewhat of an enigma to the informant. Moreover, even after three months of talking to the man almost every day, Izaya still found predicting the blonde's actions easier said than done.

Even after three months, the blonde still managed to surprise the informant.

After three months, Izaya was still discovering things that he loved about Heiwajima Shizuo…

… Like the way he worried all the time.

Izaya chuckled to himself, suddenly remembering that he was supposed to call the brute as soon as he was finished with the meeting.

Pulling his cell phone from his coat pocket, Izaya quickly found the blonde's name and pressed the 'call' button.

After two rings, there was an answer. "Hello?"

"Hey Shizu-chan!" Izaya said cheerfully. "I'm alive and heading home now! Okay?"

Izaya heard Shizuo let out a long breath before he spoke again. "Good. So… How did it go?"

"Very well, actually. Everyone seemed happy." The informant said with a short nod.

"Okay. Just get home safely."

Izaya snickered a little at that. "Will do, Shizu-chan! See you tomorrow!"

"Alright. Bye."

Izaya slipped his phone back into his pocket continued walking until something behind him caught his attention.

"Well, what do we have here…?" He whispered to himself, turning into a nearby alley.

…~-~…

"Perfect! He went into an alley! Now's the best time!" Hitoshi said quietly turning to his fellow gang members. "Where's Takeru with the car?"

"Right around the corner, boss!" Another kid replied.

"Okay guys, let's go!" Hitoshi said, gesturing for the others to follow him.

The alley that Izaya walked into let out on the other side of the building. Hitoshi sent five of his gang members around the other side to cut the informant off, while the other five filed into the alley behind Izaya.

Hitoshi smiled when the informant stopped in his tracks when the first five of his gang entered the alley in front of Izaya. The gang leader could see Izaya turn to look over his shoulder, now realizing that he was surrounded.

Recalling their previous encounter with the informant left Hitoshi a little nervous about going on with this plan. Izaya was able to scale buildings, and not to mention he was skilled with that flick blade he carried with him all the time. He'd just have to confiscate it before the informant had a chance to use it…

Confident that they had successfully surrounded the informant and blocked all openings, Hitoshi felt a swell of pride for his gang's abilities.

"Well, well, well…" Hitoshi began, "Orihara Izaya. It seems that the rumors about you and Heiwajima Shizuo are true."

"Oh?" Izaya's eyes widened slightly in mock surprise while his tone remained very self-assured considering his situation. "Are you still after Shizu-chan, then? I thought I told you he's mine."

Izaya had his flick blade out and had it pointed at Hitoshi in an instant. Not willing to give the informant a chance to use it, Hitoshi made his call.

"NOW!"

At this signal, the gang quickly moved in towards Izaya, reaching for his arms in an attempt to take the informant's weapon.

Izaya dodged the first few punches aimed at him, and managed to deliver a few small cuts to his attackers. The informant smiled to himself when he saw a bit of their blood drip onto the ground.

One of the teens kicked a trash can over in an attempt to get Izaya to lose his balance, but that was nothing considering Izaya had been dodging trash cans _flying_ at him for roughly seven years.

However, suddenly the gang members' attacks seemed to be growing less random, until they all seemed to come to a silent agreement to move as a single unit.

Three of the teens managed to latch on to Izaya's right arm trying to stop his movement, while three others took firm hold of his left arm to prevent him from reaching his weapon with his non-dominant hand. Struggling in their grip, Izaya continued to grin to himself even though he was clearly at a disadvantage when unable to use his arms. Two more gang members aided in keeping the informant immobile by gripping his legs.

Deciding not to waste any more time, Hitoshi walked up to the now immobile informant, and pried the flick blade from his hand. Once he had successfully disarmed the informant, Hitoshi's confidence flooded back as he looked at the small knife in his hand. Smiling back at the informant, Hitoshi folded the blade closed and pocketed it.

Looking back at the informant's unnaturally calm face, the gang leader couldn't help but notice the hint of disgust while his gaze had followed Hitoshi's hand as he stowed the weapon. 'Ha. Probably disgusted in himself for giving up so easily!'

Hitoshi turned and nodded to the one teen left who held a bottle and a cloth in his hands.

"Really?" Izaya said when the bottle came into view. "Is that necess—"

The informant was cut off when the chloroform covered cloth was gracelessly shoved into his face, effectively forcing him unconscious. Once Izaya's body went limp in their hold, the gang quickly brought him out of the alley and into the car that had been parked directly at the opening of the alley.

"Quick, tie him up before he wakes up!" Hitoshi ordered, following the others into the car.

…~-~…

**Thanks for reading, and don't forget to review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks so much for the reviews/faves/alerts! They make my squee! XD **

**This story is probably only going to be about 4-5 chapters total… Unless I draw out the end, which I don't think I will… Anyway… ENJOY and don't forget to review.**

…~-~…

His vision was dim and blurred as he attempted to take in his surroundings. Head throbbing, Izaya tried to make sense of the voices he was hearing around him, but they didn't quite register for him yet. Still, he could hear the echo if the voices, meaning he was in a very large space. Izaya quickly realized that it wasn't just his vision that was dim, but the actual lighting of the room that made it so. 'Must be some sort of warehouse similar to the Yellow Scarves base…' He thought through the pain in his head.

"Ah, boss! He's waking up!" The voice was a bit fuzzy to Izaya's pounding head, but at least now he could register what the voices were saying.

"Good. I wanted him awake for this." He recognized that voice. It was the voice of the gang leader, Hitoshi.

'Wants me awake for what…?' Izaya thought, finally able to see his surroundings clearly.

A pair of shoes made their way into Izaya's field of vision. Looking up, Izaya could see Hitoshi standing over him with a wide grin on his face.

"Lookie here boys!" Hitoshi said, addressing his gang members. "We've caught the infamous Orihara Izaya!"

At this announcement, there was a collective laughter shared throughout the gang. Looking around, Izaya noticed that there was more than just the ten teens that had attacked him before. Their numbers were closer to twenty now.

"I see you've been busy recruiting. Are you planning on starting a new color gang?" Izaya said trying to sit up. It was then that he realized that his arms and legs were tied up with rope.

"Nah, too dangerous. Color gangs are the ones that get noticed quickly and then start fighting each other. We figure we'll be invisible, much like the Dollars or something." Hitoshi told the informant. "Now then I expect you're wondering why we've brought you here."

"I think you said enough earlier for me to figure it out. You still want to kill Shizu-chan, even though I took the time to warn you last time. Now that you've heard about the new relationship between Shizu-chan and me, you're going to use me to get to him." As Izaya spoke, he couldn't help but smile at the way Hitoshi's eyebrow twitched at his accurate assumptions. "Ah… So predictable… Although I didn't expect you to use chloroform though… Damn stuff gave me a killer headache…"

"Enough." The gang leader said sternly, giving Izaya a sharp kick in the ribs. The informant's smile never faded, although there was a slight wince when the kick made contact with his abdomen.

Reaching into his pocket, Hitoshi pulled out a small device, which Izaya instantly recognized as his own cell phone. Hitoshi navigated the device, no doubt looking for Shizuo's number.

"Aha!" Hitoshi announced, pressing the 'call' button.

…~-~…

Feeling much more relieved after Izaya's call, Shizuo decided to spend the rest of the night with a cup of hot chocolate and his television.

Laying on the couch, the blonde had been drifting in and out of consciousness for the past few minutes until…

_vrrrr… vrrrr… vrrrr… _

"Hmm?" Shizuo opened his eyes to see his phone on the coffee table in front of him lit up with Izaya's name.

A bit perplexed, Shizuo sat up and took the phone in his hand. 'Why would he be calling me now…?'

"Izaya?" Shizuo answered questioningly.

The blonde instantly realized something was wrong when a voice he didn't recognize answered him.

"Ha! Guess again! We've taken your precious little Izaya, and if you want him to leave here unharmed, you will do exactly as we tell you."

Shizuo froze, listening to this unknown man inform him that Izaya had not made it home safely. The blonde's grip on his phone tightened slightly, but he managed to keep himself from breaking it. A part in the back of his mind told him that if he destroyed his phone now, he would never find his boyfriend.

"…and what would that be…?" Shizuo questioned. There was definitely anger present in his voice; however, there was also a little uncertainty that only those close to the Fortissimo of Ikebukuro would have noticed.

The person on the other line wasted no time cutting to the chase. "Give yourself up. To put it bluntly, let us kill you."

"WHAT?" Shizuo yelled into the phone. He had been expecting some type of monetary demand, but this…

"Call back in one hour with your answer. _Exactly_ one hour. Any sooner or later than an hour, and we can't guarantee Izaya's safety."

And with that, the line went dead.

All the blonde could do was stare at his phone, still flashing the words 'call ended'. Shizuo was thoroughly confused at this point. Who would want to kill him? And why would they use Izaya…?

'Well, I guess I know why they used Izaya… But still… It can't be a hoax because they called from his phone… Who are they…?'

Then it hit him. Just a few months ago… Those gangs that had been attacking him… He had thought it was Izaya's doing until that day Izaya fell from the fire escape, and everything changed.

'It must be one of those gangs… They haven't given up yet… AND THEY DRAGED IZAYA INTO THIS?'

Roughly shoving his phone into his pocket, Shizuo ran out the door ignoring the fact that he had knocked over the rest of his hot chocolate on his way out. Cleaning could wait. Izaya was in danger.

…~-~…

**Sorry this chapter is a tiny bit shorter. I decided to break it up last minute so that it wouldn't be too long… Also, I have a lot of editing to do in the second half of it, and I don't feel like doing that right now… But whatever. Don't forget to leave me a review! You know I take them to heart! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, I lied. This story is officially going to be 6 chapters long! XD But oh my goodness guys! You have no idea how much I appreciate your reviews! They make me smile like a dork every time! **

**Enjoy, and don't forget to review!**

…~-~…

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

A loud cackle broke the short lived silence after Hitoshi ended the call. Everyone turned to see their hostage, Orihara Izaya, laughing like a madman who had been stuck in solitary confinement a little too long.

Hitoshi glanced around the room, sensing his companions' unease. 'Come on guys, he's tied up!' He found himself thinking.

Taking a few long strides towards his captive, Hitoshi grabbed hold of Izaya's shirt collar, pulling him up to his knees. Lowering himself to Izaya's level, the gang leader yelled through the informant's laugher. "What the hell are you laughing at?"

Slowly the laughter died down into small chuckles, leaving Izaya with a few tears in his eyes from laughing too hard. "Ahh, it's just that you really didn't sound too threatening at all! Of course, Shizu-chan probably believed it, but anyone who has to study people as part of their job would see right through you!"

Roughly shoving Izaya back to the ground, Hitoshi stood up quickly, feeling his anger boiling to the surface. "Can you just _shut up_?"

The last two syllables were emphasized two kicks aimed at Izaya's chest and abdomen. Izaya winced at each hit, but that _damn grin_ never once fell from his face.

Reaching into his pocket, Hitoshi pulled out Izaya's blade and flicked it open, placing the sharp edge on the informant's upper arm.

Hitoshi stared at Izaya directly in the eyes as he pressed the blade against Izaya's coat-covered arm. He hoped that this would be enough to wipe the grin off of the black-haired man's face; however, Izaya's grin—along with that glint of superiority in his eyes—remained.

With a swift movement of his arm, Hitoshi cut straight through the informant's coat and shirt, leaving a small nick in his skin. A decent amount of blood began flowing from the wound, staining his coat with a small amount of red.

There was a small flinch from the pain as the blade made contact with his skin.

But that look in his eye remained.

Hitoshi _hated_ that look. If hurting him wouldn't destroy his confidence then what would?

"You realize," Hitoshi began, "that even if he does what we say, we still plan to kill you for all of the trouble you've caused."

Still, there was no change in Izaya's expression. Even his voice remained quite calm and collected when he spoke again. "And I hope _you_ realize that when I get out of here, you won't be shown mercy."

"Ha! _If_ you get out!" Hitoshi boasted. Although the threat did trouble him slightly, he did his best not to let it show.

While the gang leader was in the process of trying to keep calm, Izaya spoke again.

"Let me ask you a question. Have you ever kidnapped anyone before?"

The random question caught Hitoshi off guard, causing him to stumble over his response.

"Uh… N-no. Why do you want to know something like that?"

"No reason really…" Izaya replied, closing his eyes nonchalantly with a small sigh.

"You have something to say?" He said threateningly, feeling his anger grow with every word that passed by the informant's lips.

Izaya's red-tinged eyes opened again, locking with Hitoshi's black ones. "Nope. Nothing at all."

Something in Hitoshi snapped at those words. He was rapidly losing his patience with his hostage. "ARE YOU MOCKING ME OR SOMETHING? HUH?"

"Well," Izaya began, attempting to sit up slightly. "If you must know, I just thought you should be aware that it is unwise for the captor to let his victim get into his head and say… Cause an outburst from the captor that reveals his potential weaknesses…?"

Hitoshi raised his fist, ready to punch the life out of Izaya when another of the gang members—one with dyed light-brown hair—decided to speak up.

"Boss, just ignore him. He's intentionally provoking you."

If Izaya's grin hadn't been wide enough before, it sure was now.

"Well, at least one of you has some brains around here!" He said, now addressing the other gang member. "Tell me. What's your name?"

The teen showed no signs of fear as he looked down at Izaya with a mild look of disgust. When he spoke, it was as if he had a bad taste in his mouth. "Why should I tell you?"

"I'm about to be killed, aren't I?" Izaya said, a little too cheerfully for Hitoshi's liking—and everyone else's for that matter. "Even if you tell me, it won't matter in the end, right?"

The nameless gang member replied without missing a beat. "I'm not an esper. I can't predict the future. I don't know what's going to happen here."

"Oh! You _are_ smart! You know that there's still a chance your gang might fail, and so I shouldn't know who you are just in case I decide to take revenge when I escape. It's quite rare that I come across someone your age who thinks ahead like that—let alone a _gang_ _member_ your age. Why aren't you the leader instead of muscles here?" Izaya quickly gestured towards Hitoshi the best he could, before speaking to the nameless teen again. "You'd be much better suited for the job! I'm sure this kidnapping plan had nothing to do with you!"

"You're right." The nameless teen replied. "I had no part in this plan."

Hitoshi clenched and unclenched his fists, trying not to explode while the conversation continued.

"Ah, but I wish I could refer to you by a specific name… Oh! How about 'Nemo'?" *

"Enough" Hitoshi interjected. "That's enough…"

Turning his attention back to Izaya, Hitoshi made his feelings clear with his next words. "You'd better shut that mouth of yours now."

"Or what?" Izaya challenged.

Hitoshi took hold of Izaya's blade once again, and made another, slightly deeper cut just underneath the previous one. When Izaya still didn't react significantly to the pain, Hitoshi's rage finally boiled over. His fist reeled back and sprung forward, solidly colliding with Izaya's left cheek, forcing the informant back onto the ground.

"Next time you talk out of turn, I'll break your jaw. Got that?"

"Fair enough." Izaya said, turning his head to wipe a small amount of blood from his mouth on his shoulder.

Even with Izaya bleeding and tied up on the ground, Izaya was still looking at Hitoshi with those eyes. In the dim light of the building, his eyes glinted a bright red color which seemed to flicker in and out of his eyes at the same rate as the light flickering above their heads.

Those eyes…

Never before had Hitoshi felt so threatened by a mere gaze. It was as if Izaya was literally _reading_ the gang leader like an open book, making him wonder if he was in over his head.

Those eyes…

Those eyes were the eyes of someone who was clearly still in control…

…~-~…

***Note: "****Nemo****" is NOT referring to "Finding Nemo". The word "****Nēmō" in Latin can be translated as "Not any person", "nobody", or "no one". So… I guess you could say it's kind of an insult even though Izaya's complementing the kid… XD But even Narita's Izaya contradicts himself a lot so… I thought this would work. **

**Thanks again for reading! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Oh yes… It's all coming together soon… Enjoy! **

…~-~…

Rushing through the still crowded streets, Shizuo headed in the direction of Izaya's apartment in Shinjuku, hoping that Izaya had taken the same route his usually did. Maybe… Just _maybe_ he would be able to find some type of clue as to where those bastards had taken Izaya. Then he could just find the place and take Izaya back by force!

…But Izaya could still get hurt…

It seemed that the only way to ensure Izaya's safety was to follow the kidnapper's instructions, but… Shizuo didn't want to just give himself up like that! He would want to be alive to see Izaya get away safely, and be able to continue their relationship the same as before!

Maybe if he pretended he would follow instructions and demand that he _sees_ Izaya go first, then he could attack once Izaya was safe! That's a good plan, right?

Shizuo took out his phone and checked the time. Only fifteen minutes had passed. He should just call now and figure out where Izaya is, but…

"_Any sooner or later than an hour, and we can't guarantee Izaya's safety."_

… Maybe he should just wait…

The blonde stopped outside an alley to try and focus. 'You need to stay calm.' He thought. 'If you let this get to you, you'll lose control and do something stupid, then Izaya might get hurt… Stay calm… Stay calm…'

The words repeated in his head like a mantra until he looked down to see a small bit of red on the pavement outside of the alleyway.

Blood.

Was it Izaya's? Was it Izaya's captor's? Perhaps it had nothing to do with the incident at all, but something told the blonde otherwise.

Looking around, there didn't seem to be anymore blood in the immediate area, but… In the alley?

Shizuo slowly stepped into the alley, focusing on every little detail he could see. Scratches on the walls, dents on knocked over trashcans… Definitely the signs of a struggle…

And more blood. Not a lot, but it was there. And from what Shizuo could tell, it looked pretty fresh.

'This must have been where it happened…'

Shizuo tried to take deep breaths to calm himself, but just knowing he was standing in the spot where Izaya had been taken, and that he was there too late to save him… That pissed him off.

Grabbing hold of the nearest trashcan, Shizuo threw the piece of metal as hard as he could, managing to damage a decently sized section of the brick wall.

Great. More property damage he'd have to pay off… And all because some ass holes had to go and take _his_ Izaya!

Calming down slightly after his outburst, Shizuo decided that he would simply have to wait out the hour and call the kidnappers back as instructed.

Hopefully Izaya was safe…

…~-~…

"So…" Izaya's voice echoed slightly in the silence that filled the room. "Even if this plan works, and you get Shizu-chan here, what makes you think you can kill him?"

Hitoshi visibly twitched at the sound of the informant's voice. "What did I tell you about talking?" He threatened.

"Ah, right. Sorry, it must have slipped my mind for a moment there! But really, I am genuinely curious."

"Like I'd tell you what our plans are." Hitoshi spat.

"But you've had no problems revealing other parts of your plan." Izaya said, cocking his head slightly to the side. "Ahh, I understand. You don't know what you're going to do, do you? Isn't that a little dangerous considering Shizu-chan's strength?"

"SHUT UP!" The gang leader screamed, lifting Izaya by the shirt to deliver yet another solid punch to his left cheek.

Head still turned to the side, Izaya spat a small amount of blood on to the floor with a small grimace. However, as soon as he turned back to Hitoshi, the informant's grin was back in place as if it had never left.

Izaya tested his jaw before he spoke again. "Ah, now I remember. Where's that other kid I met with before…? Tatsuya, I think his name was…? Why isn't he here?"

While Hitoshi simply glared at Izaya, another of the gang members spoke up.

"He practically pissed himself when we told him the plan."

"Huh… Smarter than I thought…" Izaya mumbled to himself so that even Hitoshi right in front of him barely heard it.

"What did you just say?" Hitoshi asked, shaking the informant slightly.

"Nothing, nothing." Izaya sighed. "Oh, hey! Isn't it almost time for Shizu-chan to call?"

"Yeah," Nemo said, checking the time on his phone. "Just about… Boss, shouldn't we start preparing?"

Forcefully dropping Izaya to the ground, Hitoshi stood up and ran his hand through his hair. The gang leader's anxiety was starting to show on his face.

After a few minutes of silence—even from Izaya, much to Hitoshi's relief—the informant's phone rang out a cheery j-pop ring tone, lighting up with the name "Shizu-chan".

Hitoshi hesitated slightly, looking over at Izaya, who at this point was simply staring at the ceiling. His grin had faded, leaving his expression unreadable.

"Tch…" Hitoshi accepted the call and brought the phone to his ear. "Hello?"

The blonde on the other line sounded extremely agitated. "It's been an hour. Tell me where you're hiding so we can finish the deal."

Once the short conversation was over with, Hitoshi turned back around to face Izaya, ready to finally put an end to both Heiwajima Shizuo, and _especially_ Orihara Izaya.

…~-~…

Shizuo arrived at an abandoned warehouse, hoping he had the right address, and that Izaya would be inside. His heart raced as he approached the large door, afraid of what he might find inside.

What if they had killed Izaya a long time ago…? What if they had tortured him for information…?

A myriad of horrible situations ran through Shizuo's head, each one frightened and infuriated him at the same time.

But there was absolutely no way he was leaving without Izaya. No matter what.

Inhaling deeply, Shizuo kicked the door as hard as he could, effectively tearing the large piece of metal off of its hinges and on to the ground with a loud _crash._

Out of all of the potential situations that had gone through Shizuo's head, none of them could have prepared him for what he saw in the warehouse.

…~-~…

**Oh, I'm so evil, aren't I? Haha! Sorry for the cliffy guys! I can be a bit of a sadist sometimes! **

**Don't forget to review! **


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm so very sorry for leaving you guys with that horrible cliffy! I hope you can forgive me, but I didn't want to ruin the surprise in this chapter! This story has one chapter left, so I hope you're ready for it to end! I'm not… XD But since this is one of my favorite chapters, I decided to let you guys have it just a little earlier than I had planned.**

**Enjoy!**

…~-~…

_Inhaling deeply, Shizuo kicked the door as hard as he could, effectively tearing the large piece of metal off of its hinges and on to the ground with a loud _crash_._

_Out of all of the potential situations that had gone through the blonde's head, none of them could have prepared him for what he saw in the warehouse. _

Around the informant lay roughly twenty people—all in their teens—each holding some part of their body as blood seeped from their wounds.

When Izaya turned towards Shizuo, he simply smiled at the blonde.

"Oh, Shizu-chan! You're here!"

…~Five minutes earlier~…

Izaya was staring at the ceiling in silence when the sound of his ringtone cut through the stillness. Without even looking, he could sense Hitoshi's hesitation to answer.

"Hello?"

When he heard Hitoshi finally answer the call, Izaya glanced over to see that Hitoshi's back was to the informant, and everyone else in the room seemed to be focused on their gang leader.

'Idiots…' Izaya thought to himself. 'I guess now would be the best time…'

Izaya shifted his body so that he was sitting up with his knees bent in front of him. Quickly and quietly, the informant placed his tied hands so that they were flat on the ground. Letting his arms hold most of his weight, Izaya used his legs to lift himself up, and move his body backwards through his arms until his hands were positioned under his knees. Then he simply moved his arms under his legs, and up in front of his body so he could begin working at the knots on his wrists using his teeth.

Once his hands were free, Izaya untied his legs just in time to hear Hitoshi end the conversation with Shizuo.

The gang leader turned to face his 'captive' only to find that Izaya was already on his feet rubbing at the rope burns on his wrists.

"You know," Izaya began speaking in a tone that a teacher might use towards his students, "Since you've never kidnapped anyone before, I should tell you… You're knot-tying abilities are lacking."

There was no time for Hitoshi—or anyone in the room for that matter—to fathom how Izaya had escaped his bindings in such a short amount of time without anyone even noticing. All they knew was that some part of their plan had gone horribly wrong… And they had to fix it before the Fortissimo of Ikebukuro arrived.

"GET HIM!" Hitoshi bellowed.

Izaya chuckled to himself when everyone in the room charged him at once. Not wasting any time, Izaya towards the center of the group, where a small support pole stood connected to the ground. At the last second, Izaya jumped up and latched on to the piece of metal, allowing himself to swing around it, vaulting himself just above the heads of the group of gang members, and landing on his feet behind him.

The instant his feet touched the ground, Izaya continued running full speed at Hitoshi, who's only thought was to grab Izaya's flick blade, and point it at the informant.

Izaya simply ducked under the gang leader's arm, and grabbed hold of the wrist that held his weapon. Izaya now stood behind Hitoshi and guided the gang leader's hand to his own throat, pressing the blade into Hitoshi's neck.

"Drop it." Izaya whispered. Without hesitation, the blade clattered to the ground. "Good boy."

Izaya threw Hitoshi to the side and picked up his trusted flick blade, turning it in his hand a few times, as if he was getting reacquainted with it.

It was then that the rest of the gang began running at Izaya once more. Taking a similar approach, Izaya ran head on into the mass of gang members, dodging every punch, kick, and swing of makeshift weaponry all the while making precise cuts in whatever part of each teen's body was left open.

After each cut, another teen would drop to the ground.

And another…

And another…

Until the only one left standing was the one Izaya had named 'Nemo'.

Nemo's eyes were wide as he dropped to his knees, preparing himself for the pain that was sure to come.

Until…

"I've come to a decision." Izaya declared, looking down at the teen. "I'm letting you off free. Do you know why?"

There was no reply other than a tiny whimper that even Izaya wasn't even sure that he had actually heard.

"Because I like you. You're smart, and as I said, that's rare in gangs today." Izaya bent down to Nemo's level, pulling his chin up so he could look him in the eyes. "I'm sure this has been a learning experience for you, and I hope I can do business with you in the future!"

"YOU FUCKER!" Izaya heard Hitoshi bellow from behind him.

Gracefully standing up away from Nemo (who definitely didn't look like he was going anywhere for a little while seeing as he had gone completely catatonic), Izaya focused his attention on the gang leader, who was now charging at him with his fist raised.

"Oh, yes. You still have something of mine, don't you?"

Izaya stood his ground as Hitoshi approached. Once he was close enough, Izaya shifted his weight to his left leg, and used his right leg to deliver a solid kick directly into the gang leader's solar plexus.

Hitoshi immediately crumpled to the ground clutching his chest, where the spasms in his diaphragm made him gasp for breath. Izaya bent down and pulled his phone out from the gang leader's pocket, before giving Hitoshi a small condescending pat on the head.

"Thank you very much!" Izaya said, slipping his phone into his own pocket.

It was then that a loud _crash_ echoed throughout the warehouse. Izaya turned to the direction of the noise just in time to see Shizuo—_his _Shizuo—standing where the heavy door used to be.

The informant smiled warmly upon seeing his lover standing before him.

"Oh, Shizu-chan! You're here!" He said cheerfully.

The blonde simply looked around the room, completely dumbfounded and trying to take it all in. "What the fuck happened here?" he blurted out.

Izaya took a few steps toward his boyfriend. "Ah, nothing to worry about! C'mon. Let's get out of here."

Once Izaya was standing next to Shizuo, he took the blonde's hand in his own, and led the confused ex-bartender out of the warehouse.

…~-~…

**So. Show of hands. How many of you thought **_**this**_** was going to happen? XD**

**I mean… Izaya is no damsel in distress. He gets shit done. **

**As always, thanks for reading, and don't forget to review! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry this took so long! I was very busy these past few days! I hope you've enjoyed this story as much as I have. **

**Also, I apologize if there are any mistakes in this chapter, I finished writing/editing it at 4:30am. You're lucky I love you all this much! XD**

**Enjoy the fluffy ending. Because we all know I can't seem to write a story without a massive fluff storm at some point in it. :D**

…~-~…

The only things Shizuo could process were the feel of Izaya's warm hand around his, and seeing his coat swing back and forth as he ran. The image he just saw was burned into his eyes as he allowed Izaya to pull him away from the scene.

One thought resonated in Shizuo's mind as he ran.

Izaya was alive. Alive, and safe.

But how…?

Finally finding his voice, Shizuo stopped running, pulling on Izaya's hand to stop him as well. "Izaya!"

"What is it, Shizu-chan?" Izaya said, panting slightly. It was then that he remembered Izaya's injuries.

"You're bleeding… We should go see Shinra."

Smiling warmly, Izaya let out a small chuckle. "Yeah, that's probably a good idea…" He shrugged his injured arm, wincing slightly as the pain reminded him of his wounds. "Might need stitches or something…"

"So…"Shizuo began as Izaya led the way to Shinra's place, "Are you going to tell me what happened back there?"

"Do you really want to know, Shizu-chan?" Izaya questioned, looking straight ahead.

Grabbing Izaya's arms while avoiding any injuries, Shizuo spun the informant around so he could see his face. "Damn it flea, I've been running all around the fucking city for an hour worrying about you! OF COURSE I WANT TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENED!"

"Mind your temper, Shizu-chan! I'm just messing with you!" Izaya teased, turning to continue walking towards Shinra's place while Shizuo followed closely behind.

"Just…" Shizuo paused to take a deep breath to calm himself. "Just tell me what happened."

"Well… Long story short, I let them kidnap me."

Shizuo stopped in his tracks at those words. "_What_?"

Izaya turned around and grabbed Shizuo's hand to keep him walking before he spoke again. "Okay, I didn't _plan_ to get kidnapped today… But they showed up while I was on my way home, and I thought it might be fun to see where it would lead!"

Letting go of Izaya's hand, Shizuo sped up his steps so that he was walking beside the informant. "How the fuck is getting kidnapped _fun_?" He exclaimed.

Izaya pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. "I didn't mean to make you worry. Really. You see, when they surrounded me, I could have just slipped between then and ran for it. But then I realized that they were the same kids who had been trying to kill you three months ago… And well…" Izaya trailed off. When he spoke again, his voice was much quieter. "I didn't want them going after you again… Even if they _are_ completely incompetent…"

Realization hit Shizuo like a truck—and he knew from experience that this was an appropriate comparison for how he felt just now. Shizuo's chest actually _hurt_ when he thought about Izaya experiencing pain on his behalf. Even though they both knew that those teens wouldn't be able to bring Shizuo down that easily, the blonde was touched that Izaya would go to such lengths just to be sure.

"Izaya… I understand. Thanks…"

Izaya turned to look at Shizuo for a moment before giving the blonde a short nod, and continuing his story. "Anyway… The one thing I wasn't expecting was for them to use chloroform on me… I'll admit that pissed me off a little, but… But when I woke up… Well, it wouldn't have taken a genius to figure out that they didn't tie me up very well."

There was a smile on Izaya's face as he watched the gears in Shizuo's head turn at his words. Izaya imagined smoke coming from the blonde's ears, and stifled a laugh at the mental image.

"Are you telling me that you—"

"—could have escaped any time I wanted, yes." Izaya finished Shizuo's thought for him, a little concerned that the strain of following Izaya's story might _actually_ make smoke come from his ears.

"But you didn't… You… You let them hurt you. Why didn't you just leave as soon as you woke up?"

"Yes, it hurt a little. But the entire situation was just so interesting!" Izaya's eyes turned downcast, and his smile faded a bit with his next words, "And I will admit… I was a little curious to see if you'd actually come to rescue me…"

"Why wouldn't I?" Shizuo sounded taken aback by Izaya's 'curiosity'. "I thought you were going to be killed! I… I didn't want to lose you…"

Stopping abruptly, Izaya turned to Shizuo and wrapped his arms around him, burying his face into Shizuo's chest. "I know…" Izaya's words were muffled, "But… I just needed to see it happen with my own eyes…"

Feeling Izaya wince as Shizuo placed his hands on Izaya's shoulders reminded the blonde that his boyfriend still needed medical attention. Gently, he pried Izaya off of him, shifting his grip to hold Izaya's face in his hands. Shizuo paused for a moment to look into those eyes, thumbs lightly bushing across Izaya's cheekbones. Izaya simply stared back with eyes that suddenly looked exhausted.

"C'mon." Shizuo said, dropping his hands to hold one of Izaya's again. "We should get you to Shinra so he can look at your wounds."

"Okay." Izaya murmured with a short nod.

…~-~…

"Izaya! What happened to you?" Shinra's questioning began without even a proper greeting to his friend.

"Oh, nothing really…" Izaya pushed past Shinra, making his way towards the couch so he could rest. "I just got kidnapped is all!"

"On purpose." Shizuo added.

"What?" Shinra looked back and forth between the two as Izaya practically fell onto the couch. "Never mind… Just wait there while I go get the supplies and explain it to me while I take a look at you."

Shizuo went to sit on the opposite side of the couch to give Shinra some room to work as he returned with a small medical kit, rambling about how much he wishes his beloved Celty wasn't busy so she could be there to watch his "amazing medical skills put to work".

"Okay Izaya, let's take a look at that arm." Shinra chirped, noticing that was where most of the blood was coming from. "You're gonna have to take off your shirt."

Shizuo blushed slightly and looked away as Izaya did so, remembering that the last time he had seen Izaya's bare chest, the two of them had been… Doing some fairly indecent things…

After a few moments, he found the courage to look back, watching Shinra poke and prod at two rather deep cuts on Izaya's left arm.

Shinra nodded to himself a few times with that goofy smile on his face. "Yeah, you're going to need some stitches." Shinra reached into his medical kit and retrieved a small bottle and a syringe. "I'm just going to give you a local anesthetic before I start, okay?"

"Yeah, yeah…" Izaya rolled his eyes. "Just get it over with, Shinra…"

"Oh, and Shizuo?" Shinra said turning to face to blonde. "Could you go in the kitchen and grab an icepack for Izaya? His cheek is starting to get a little swollen."

Shizuo returned and handed the icepack to Izaya, who took it and pressed it to his left cheek. When Shinra injected the anesthetic, Shizuo saw Izaya wince as the needle went in.

"Oi, Shinra. Be careful with that."

Izaya let out a small laugh. "Shizu-chan, you don't have to be so protective. It's just a shot."

"Yeah, well…" Shizuo trailed off, knowing that Izaya was right.

There was silence for a moment as Shinra began stitching up Izaya's arm. "So," Shinra said with a sigh, "Are either of you going to tell me what happened?"

"Ah, yes." Izaya said tearing his eyes away from the apparently fascinating sight of Shinra sewing his skin back together. "Long story short, some gang members who wanted Shizu-chan dead decided it would be a good idea to kidnap me, so I let them do it because it sounded entertaining."

Shizuo made a small "Hmph" noise at Izaya's oversight of the trauma that Shizuo endured while he thought Izaya was in danger.

Shinra seemed to pick up on Shizuo's side of the story though. "So you made Shizuo worry because you were bored? Izaya, that's kind of cruel, isn't it?"

"Shinra, how long have you known me? I don't do things like this without a legitimate reason."

"Ah, right. You can always justify your heartless actions." Shinra said plainly, finishing up the final stitches on Izaya's arm.

"You're so mean, Shinra!" Izaya protested, flinching while Shinra finished cleaning the wound as the anesthetic wore off.

"Did you even apologize, Izaya?" Shinra asked while cleaning and bandaging Izaya's other minor abrasions.

Izaya let out a small chuckle, and shrugged his good arm. "Heh… I guess I didn't…" Standing up after Shinra put the last bandage on, Izaya stood behind the couch and wrapped his arms around Shizuo's shoulders. "I'm sorry, Shizu-chan." Izaya leaned in closer as his next words were barely a whisper. "And I love you."

…~-~…

The walk back to Izaya's apartment was fairly quiet. Izaya could sense that Shizuo didn't completely forgive him, and as much as he hated to admit it, the guilt was starting to weigh on to his conscience. By the time Izaya was unlocking his door, Shizuo had just finished his third cigarette in a row without speaking a word. And as if to make him feel even worse, Shizuo didn't even follow Izaya through the door until the informant physically pulled him inside.

"Shizu-chan… I…" Izaya paused to look Shizuo in the eyes, hoping the blonde would understand that he really meant his next words. "I really am sorry for worrying you."

Shizuo let out a long sigh, making Izaya think he really _wasn't_ going to forgive him. Until…

"I forgive you, Flea." He said with a small smile beginning to form on his lips.

Izaya smiled back at the use of that name, and was about to comment on it when Shizuo quickly grabbed Izaya and forced him up against the wall.

"I forgive you, as long as you promise to never do it again." Without any warning, Shizuo's lips crushed Izaya's in a dominating kiss that made Izaya shudder under the touch, and left his body tingling when he pulled away.

"Mmm…" Izaya grinned at his boyfriend, "Maybe I will if this is the result…"

"Flea…" Shizuo said threateningly.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding!" Leaning close, Izaya gently touched his lips to Shizuo's again. "I promise."

"Good" Shizuo said, sounding relieved.

Izaya leaned into Shizuo, resting his head in the crook of his neck. "I'm tired…" He whispered.

"Well, let's get you to bed then."

Suddenly, gravity was gone as Izaya was quickly lifted off of his feet and into Shizuo's arms, the blonde carrying him across the apartment bridal style.

"Hey, I can still walk on my own! Put me down, you damn protozoan!"

"Nope. You owe me for making me worry so much today. This is part of your punishment."

Izaya crossed his arms across his chest, and gave Shizuo the best theatrical pout he could manage. "Fine."

There was no point in arguing with the brute when he was tired anyway. Whatever 'punishment' Shizuo had in mind, Izaya was sure he could handle it.

After all, he is Orihara Izaya. If Shizuo wanted a humiliation-based war, Izaya could do just that.

_These next few days will be very interesting… Won't they, Shizu-chan? _

…~-~…

**Thank you everyone for reading! And don't forget to review! **

**(I'll be starting another one-shot pretty much right away, so I hope you're all ready for some smut that has nothing to do with this story...) :P**

**Goodbye for now! **


End file.
